


Gone

by blacklipstick



Category: American Idiot - All Media Types, Green Day
Genre: Because sad stuff has rain, Drabble, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jimmy is a lil melodramatic shit, Mentions of Suicide, Other, Rain, Sad, Short One Shot, Will is actually a decent dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 13:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacklipstick/pseuds/blacklipstick
Summary: Jimmy comes home





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Short fic think I had saved for over a year, I originally planed on making it a longer story but eh, writers block.
> 
> My Jimmy is somewhat a mix of Album Jimmy and musical Johnny, actually my American Idiot universe is just one big mess
> 
> I hope you enjoy

It was raining. It had been raining for hours but he didn't care. Jimmy didn't even think much about the rain, he didn't want to think at all or at least as little as possible. That's why he'd taken every drug he could find in his pockets, because in the last few days he had to loose everything he cared for. He lost the two people he needed the must. One left the city, one left this world forever.

The first time he'd gotten to the city, he thought he was above everything and everyone. He had felt like the king of this wasteland of junkies and wasted youth. But soon he had to find out somebody else already owned this title. It wasn't as easy as he'd originally thought.

At first Whatsername had made him stumble, changed his whole life both for the better and for the worse. Then The Saint finally pushed him into a deep, dark hole he couldn't escape from if he tried. The sick thing was, he enjoyed it, he enjoyed fucking himself up, not caring and and losing every bit of pride he had left.

Oh well, The Saint. Saint Jimmy was everything he ever wanted to be. He was careless and dangerous. If he was with The Saint, everybody respected him and he loved it oh so much.

When he was younger he had always thought he could just cheat and lie himself through life but that certainly wasn't the case. Stupid, naive boy.

Jimmy was done.

He was back at the suburbs, back at the place he hated so goddamn much and he did not know what to do. With a foggy mind resulting from the drugs, he stumbled through town, trying to find shelter from the rain only to come to the conclusion that he just couldn't care anymore.

Jimmy actually considered giving Saint Jimmy some company in the nothingness of death but he was too scared to do it.

Only then he had an idea.

~

It was in the middle of the night when Will heard a noise at his front door for the first time. He was in fact quite angry because this would've been the first time in weeks where he could get enough sleep. Heather had gone to her mothers house and she had taken their daughter along. As much as he loved the kid, it was exhausting, she never slept through.

With tired legs he slowly moved towards the door, ready to punch the person to annoy him in the face but when he angrily opened the door, there wasn't some annyoing punk to fuck with his patience. Well it was an annoying punk but this one surely didn't want to bother him.

No, in front of him there was his old friend Jimmy and Jimmy looked horrible, he hadn't seen him in ages.

Jimmy was completely soaked, his eyeliner ran down his cheeks and he was completely out of it. He seemed as if he handn't slept in days. Maybe it was a good idea to not go to the city, Will figured. The city wrecked people. It destroyed their hopes and dreames, fucked them up and left them with nothing at all. Will on the other side had a lovely daughter and a nice wife. He'd fixed himself.

"He's gone." Jimmy whispered. He didn't move, no hug, no nothing.

"Oh Jimmy."


End file.
